Después de la tormenta
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: James/Gary. Varias tormentas repentinas comienzan a hacer aparición en todas las regiones conocidas y el joven profesor queda atrapado en un accidente por culpa de estas. Y es cuando una ayuda innesperada surge para dejarle ver que no todo es lo que parece. Yaoi/Rape


**CAP 1**

**"Nubes negras"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El muchacho se encontraba en aquellos momentos con la mirada clavada en el horizonte que de poco en poco iba oscureciéndose de forma amenazadora, al grado que las distantes luces brillantes de los relámpagos parecían vistazos macabros de algún ser oscuro que solo esperase por la oportunidad de hacerse con sus presas mas cercanas**

**Incluso los pokemon que tan seguros se sentían en las grandes praderas y bosques de aquel laboratorio habían corrido a resguardarse mientras que el joven científico pokemon permanecía enfrentando aquella brisa húmeda y fría que con el pasar de los minutos parecía comenzar a volverse mas poderosa y desafiante ante su patético intento de permanecer en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo como fuera posible**

**Un largo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole abrazarse los brazos mientras su corazón palpitaba adolorido**

**Le había dicho que regresaría pronto**

**Tenía que hacerlo**

**-Profesor Oak!**

**Una voz que provenía desde el laboratorio mas cercano le llamaba pero el muchacho de cabellos castaños rojizos parecía no atender a esta**

**-Gary!**

**El aludido caminó un poco mas hasta que sus manos se posaron en aquella cerca de troncos lisos que bordeaba uno de los extremos del enorme terreno y entonces, cerró los ojos permitiendo que el viento que arreciaba removiese sus cabellos**

**No quería moverse de ese lugar. No quería apartarse de ese punto hasta poder ver un atisbo, una señal de que aparecería pronto o de que al menos se habría puesto a salvo antes de que lo atrapase aquella negra tormenta que ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre ellos; un ventarrón repentino le hizo gemir y agacharse, tomándose con mayor fuerza al cercano y sintiendo que tal vez sería desprendido de este en muy poco tiempo**

**Alguien mas alto y ancho se acomodó a su espalda y le sostuvo con mayor firmeza contra aquella ancla salvadora hasta que el viento amainó lo suficiente para permitirles levantar la cabeza, aunque no el cuerpo en sí**

**-Deja de hacer estupideces y entremos al refugio de una maldita vez!**

**Uno de los profesores de aquel laboratorio era el que le había ayudado a detenerse y a evitar que cayese y se accidentase producto de su propia imprudencia, observando al mas joven con una expresión de reprensión que hizo que este se avergonzase de sí mismo al no solo exponerse él sino a otros que intentaban rescatarlo**

**Rescatarlo…**

**Como en aquella ocasión**

**-Lo siento!- exclamó el muchacho intentando hacerse oír por sobre los rugidos de aquel vendaval- volvamos!**

**-Al fin escucho algo inteligente!**

**Replicó aquel profesor aunque su voz sonaba baja y distorsionada por la fuerza de aquel elemento de la naturaleza terminando por tomar del brazo al de menor estatura para guiarlo mas fácilmente hacia las puertas abiertas del laboratorio pokemon que eran sostenidas por dos ayudantes que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlas de aquella manera a pesar de que estas amenazaban con azotarlo todo**

**Una vez en el interior de la edificación el profesor que había traído al de ojos castaños movió su brazo**

**-Cierren las compuertas! Esta tormenta no será algo parecido a lo que hayamos visto antes!**

**Varios mecanismos electrónicos fueron activados y de inmediato cortinas metálicas cayeron en ventanas y cortinas, protegiéndoles de la dureza de la naturaleza en el exterior que zumbaba y hacia vibrar todo el edificio debido a la violencia con la que se desataba, incluso provocando que varias luces parpadeasen; no se preocupaban por los cortes en los servicios eléctricos puesto que contaban con un sistema de emergencia pero de todas maneras, la ansiedad podía palparse en cada uno de los presentes**

**-Eso estuvo muy cerca- se quejó el profesor llegando hasta un sillón cercano y dejándose caer en este con la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos durante unos momentos**

**Por su parte el nieto del profesor Oak finalmente se había enderezado y ahora, se quedaba observando hacia las ventanas cubiertas, sintiendo un pesar en su corazón al pensar que había alguien todavía allá afuera… y que no había conseguido llegar hasta su lado para ponerse a salvo**

**Ahora solo deseaba que estuviese bien**

**-Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando!?**

**El adulto observó con severidad al menor que ya no le prestaba mucha atención, componiendo una expresión triste**

**-Niño?... qué demonios sucede contigo?**

**Inquirió pero el aludido tan solo había caminado hasta donde estaban las puertas cerradas y permaneció observándolas detenidamente provocando que el adulto gimiese y se cubriese el rostro**

**-No pudiste haberte vuelto loco en tan poco tiempo, verdad?**

**Finalmente el Oak sonrió muy levemente y observó de reojo al adulto que parpadeó confundido ante el cambio radical en las expresiones del chiquillo**

**-Lo lamento profesor**

**Se disculpó el niño antes de suspirar y volver sus ojos hacia donde los tenía anteriormente**

**-Es solo que…- susurró**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hacia un año que había ocurrido.**

**-Cree que lleguemos antes que la tormenta a la siguiente ciudad?**

**El piloto de aquel helicóptero observaba con preocupación las nubes negras que comenzaban a rodearlos. El reporte del clima no había mencionado nada sobre algo como aquello y la repentina aparición de ese fenómeno meteorológico no solamente los había preocupado a ellos sino a los que estaban en tierra y que sabían que diversas naves aún se encontraban surcando los cielos sin saber lo que iba a venírseles encima**

**El joven profesor pokemon, Gary Oak, se encontraba sentado en el asiento de aquel helicóptero con la puerta de este cerrada y leyendo diversos reportes que le habían enviado para su pronto chequeo.**

**No había deseado en realidad salir tan pronto de Pueblo Paleta cuando tenía tan poco de haber regresado a con su abuelo pero no había tenido opción**

**Ese pokemon extraño y recién descubierto requería de toda la atención de un experto en pokemon prehistórico y por la reputación que tenía reafirmada por la ya gran fama de su abuelo, inmediatamente lo habían mandado llamar para atender aquello; realmente comenzaba a disfrutar de su nueva vida, a pesar de ser aún casi un niño esos trabajos lo entusiasmaban y de todas formas le permitían el viajar y conocer nuevos lugares.**

**Casi lo mismo que cuando estaba en batallas pero sin tener que confrontar entrenadores**

**Reía para si mismo recordando a su viejo rival y lo mucho que lo extrañaba ahora, aunque siempre que podía estaba al pendiente de sus hazañas y todo lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo; si bien lo era lo que esperaba puesto que Ash estaba hecho para cosas mucho mas grandes, al menos el muchacho continuaba empeñándose en ser todo lo mejor que pudiese y eso hacía sentir orgulloso al nieto del profesor que les entregase a ambos sus primeros pokemon**

**Ya había pasado un tiempo de eso…**

**Recargó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el vaivén del helicóptero y el sonido del viento lo arrullasen sin fijarse en que varios y continuos relámpagos comenzaban a caer muy peligrosamente cerca de aquella nave…**

**Mientras tanto en el suelo…**

**Un hombre de cabellos violáceos maldecía su mala suerte, sobándose la nuca y sacudiendo la cabeza intentando despejar su mente a pesar de que aún la sentía algo nublada debido al enorme golpe que se había llevado**

**No que no estuviese acostumbrado a salir volando por el aire, pero…**

**-Meowth… JESSIE!**

**Comenzó a llamar el hombre joven colocándose las manos a modo de bocina para hacerse escuchar por encima de los truenos que ya resonaban por encima suyo**

**-A donde se han metido, pues!?**

**Exclamó mas alto antes de encogerse y frotarse los brazos rápidamente. La temperatura estaba disminuyendo perceptiblemente y el aire que se movía a su alrededor ya empezaba a doblar las copas de los árboles indicando que aquella tormenta no iba a ser una normal; se colocó una mano sobre los ojos para hacer sombra para luego, componer una mueca de frustración. Como no consiguiese refugio pronto realmente iba a pescarlo una lluvia terrible**

**-Y yo dejándome la chamarrita en el globo…**

**Se quejó a pesar de que sabía que nadie lo escuchaba. Se palmeó suavemente las pokebolas en el cinturón y sonrió un poco hacia estas**

**-Muy bien chamaquitos… encontraremos algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos hasta que nos encuentren**

**Dijo hacia estas cerrando sus ojos con gusto para un momento después saltar con fuerza al escuchar como un relámpago caía realmente cerca de donde estaba, dejándole casi sordo del estruendo que retumbó por todas partes; el hombre de ojos verdes emitió un chillido agudo y comenzó a correr en circulos rápidos para después, dirigir sus pasos hacia lo mas profundo del bosque con los brazos levantados**

**Al demonio con esas ideas de que los árboles atraían los relámpagos, él solo quería alejarse pronto de todo eso y que el viento dejase de empujarlo para donde le diera la gana**

**Un segundo relámpago golpeó… sin embargo esta vez el sonido había sido terrible, como si algo estuviese destrozando todos los árboles de golpe y estos crujiesen con tal impetú que este llenase todo el bosque de forma repentina**

**James se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos un momento para luego, levantar la vista… y poder observar con horror como lo que parecía una bola de fuego enorme se dirigía irremediablemente al suelo**

**Abrió la boca unos momentos y sin pensar, comenzó a correr tan rápido como daban sus piernas hasta ese sitio**

**Podía reconocer un accidente aéreo cuando lo veía, después de todo, el siempre era parte de muchos cuando le mandaban a volar junto con su equipo por los aires producto de los ataques eléctricos del pokemón rata… pero esto era diferente; podía saberlo, no era como en esas ocasiones que terminaban de forma hilarante para ellos sino que en esta ocasión era algo importante y serio y quien fuera que estuviese en aquella cosa seguramente estaba a segundos de la muerte**

**Había tardado un buen rato pero finalmente había conseguido llegar hasta un área donde los árboles ya estaban comenzando a incendiarse alimentados por el viento rugiente alrededor y se podían distinguir entre las llamas, metales retorcidos y troncos caídos que le daban razón en cuanto a la gravedad de aquello**

**El ladrón pokemon se cubrió un poco el rostro con una mano y se acercó hacia la cabina del piloto, donde el cuerpo de este se dejaba caer de lado con las gafas de sol casi totalmente destruidas**

**-Oye… oye!**

**Llamó James inclinándose e intentando evadir el terrible calor que emanaba de los fuegos que se dispersaban cerca suyo y trató de mover a aquel sujeto… sin embargo este no reaccionaba y el vacío de sus pupilas le daba fe al de cabellos violetas de que era demasiado tarde**

**-Esta muerto…**

**Dijo para si mismo y con un tono bajo antes de levantarse y negar con la cabeza**

**Las muertes no eran algo agradable y por muy villano que él fuese, siempre le habían enseñado a tener respeto por los fallecidos. No podía sacarlo de aquel sitio y no faltaba mucho para que el fuego no lo dejase salir tampoco pero de todas formas junto las manos y cerró los ojos un momento, en respeto por aquel hombre que había encontrad su fin de una manera tan cruel**

**-Por… f…favor… ayuda…**

**El vello en el cuerpo del joven hombre se erizó al percibir aquella voz débil que provenía de alguna parte de aquel aparato destrozado que cada vez humeaba mas; James sacudió la cabeza y se acercó intentando mover aquella cosa para buscar al que parecía ser el único sobreviviente**

**-No dejes de hablar!**

**Exclamó a la desesperada haciendo fuerza para apartar una pesada puerta que se había torcido tanto que era casi imposible retirarla**

**-En donde estas!?**

**Apenas y logró percibir unos cuantos gemidos para finalmente, apartar aquella cosa que le impedía llegar hasta el otro… y entonces, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa**

**-Uno de los bobos…**

**Sangrando en casi todo el cuerpo y con uno de sus brazos en una posición antinatural Gary Oak parecía perdido entre la consciencia y la semi inconsciencia, apenas levantando la cabeza y mostrando diversas lágrimas que rodaban por sus ahora sucias mejillas; James parecía aún demasiado sorprendido como para moverse del todo y no fue sino hasta que escuchó su voz y que sus ojos se encontraron con los propios que pudo apenas reaccionar**

**-No… no quiero morir…**

**Sollozó el niño**

**-Ayudame… por favor…**

**Dijo antes de desvanecerse por completo y que un árbol encendido cayese cerca del hombre de ojos verdes que gruñó ante aquello al percibir como el calor le iba quemando también**

**Maldijo mentalmente y se retiró la playera superior con la enorme R roja en el pecho para cubrir un poco al crío y comenzar a empujar con mas fuerza aquel aparato destruido que aplastaba las piernas y la cintura del chiquillo; no iba a poder sacarlo de esa sino se esforzaba y se daba prisa, puesto que solo tenía contados los segundos antes de verse atrapado y morir con el otro de forma irremediable**

**Pero…**

**Después de esa súplica…**

**No podía dejarlo solo**

**….TBC…**


End file.
